


Cruciatus (He's not going anywhere after this)

by Chaotic_Smutty (Anna_Hopkins)



Series: Kinkterror, 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Cruciatus, Dark Crack, Humor, Kinkterror, M/M, Oneshot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hopkins/pseuds/Chaotic_Smutty
Summary: (Kinkterror 2019, October 2: Torture)Voldemort arrived to Malfoy Manor before the Trio could make their escape. The Dark Lord summoned Harry up to the throneroom; while he distracted everyone upstairs, Harry had explained, they should all take Dobby's help to escape.(Originally a prompt fill.)





	Cruciatus (He's not going anywhere after this)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkySheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkySheep/gifts).

Bellatrix stared, mouth hanging open, at the scene before her. The Dark Lord had arrived at Malfoy Manor only minutes ago; per His demand, they had brought Potter up to the throneroom, bound in chains.

Cissa had been ordered to heal Potter's face so He could see the boy more clearly. And after a brief exchange, in which Potter had been very rude, the Dark Lord cast the Cruciatus.

Except...the boy wasn't screaming in pain. Hadn't been, for several minutes now. Yes, there were tears running down his cheeks and he was writhing in the chains, but...

_ "Aah! _ Please, _ please," _ Potter screamed, cheeks red. His eyes were rolling up in the back of his head. "Merlin  _ fuck --" _

Were she not ordered to stand guard, Bella might have averted her gaze from the prominent tentingin Potter's trousers, and the gasping, drooling, tongue-lolling motions of his mouth.  _ "Pleeeease," _ he keened, back arching --

She had never heard of anyone having  _ this _ reaction to the Cruciatus. And when Bella glanced up at her Lord, meaning to question what she ought to do, she saw --

The Dark Lord's mouth was turned up in a smirk. His eyes were -- the pupils were wider than Bella had ever seen them being. He was leaning forward in the throne, wand hand holding steady in the boy's direction.

"I'm gonna," Potter sobbed, " _ aaah, _ please, my --  _ my Lord --" _

The Dark Lord gasped at the use of the title. Bella knew she was blushing now; the way the boy had said it...

But just before Bella got an eyeful of Potter  _ coming,  _ because that was absolutely what he was about to do, the curse was lifted, leaving the boy gasping and shaking on the floor, eyes trained on the Dark Throne. "Please," he panted, "let me, let me..."

The Dark Lord hissed something in Parseltongue. "All of you," He said sharply, addressing the guards. "Dismissed. Get out of here."

She hurried out of the room. wide-eyed. The other guards shared shocked glances now that they were out of sight.

From the other side of the door, there came more screams.  _ "Yes! Yes, AH! Harder --!” _

And then silence.

Such silence, in fact, that Bella grew worried and tried the door, only to be repelled by a Stinging Hex on the hand. Then she realized it was a silencing  _ ward, _ and that...whatever was going on inside...had been made private.

(Meanwhile, at Shell Cottage, the house-elf named Dobby was wringing his ears in his hands, shrieking that 'the great Harry Potter is behind new wardses, Dobby cannot rescue him!'

Ron, Hermione, Luna and Ollivander exchanged alarmed glances. Their friend had told them to leave him behind and come back for him later. Now, who knew what might be happening to him?

"He'll be okay," Hermione murmured, with forced determination. "Harry always makes it through these kinds of situations somehow, doesn't he?")

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt --
> 
> Sparky, 7/10: Imagine, Voldemort croons “crucio” and Harry falls to the ground screaming, writhing in pain, but as Voldemort holds it for longer he notices Harry is _hard_ and as he writhes his hips buck desperately into thin air and then his back _arches_ and he comes


End file.
